


Sometimes in our life

by lovingwriter



Series: Something inside (so strong) [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Punk!Louis, Violence, but he's sorry, harry annoys louis, insecure!harry, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis gets angry easily, louis is kind of jerk, relationship, stylinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingwriter/pseuds/lovingwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a bad boy, tattoos covering his arms and chest and piercings all over his face. He uses dark clothes, and he has red hair. He curses a lot and he has some anger control problems. He's dangerous.</p><p>Harry instead is all kind and full of love. He loves all and all people loves him. He has curly hair and he uses bright shirts and boots. He's a hipster.</p><p>or Louis has some anger control problems and Harry's just an innocent boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes in our life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is a new series and i hope you all like it! Comment and leave kudos (:

Louis sits there, in silence, and tries to concentrate. He's got a terrible headache, his stomach hurts and he's just  _so tired._  He tries so hard not to think anything but textbook in front of him but it's hard when he can't think nothing but Harry.

Harry, oh his wonderful, innocent boyfriend Harry. So lovely, yet so hard to handle. Yes, they've been together almost a year now, making them relationship quite strong, but lately Louis have felt that they hit the bottom. And yes, Harry does talk to him and yes, they have had wonderful time together, but they're just so... different.

Louis is a bad boy, tattoos covering his arms and chest and piercings all over his face. He uses dark clothes, and he has red hair. He curses a lot and he has some anger control problems. He's dangerous.

Harry instead is all kind and full of love. He loves all and all people loves him. He has curly hair and he uses bright shirts and boots. He's a hipster.

Of course they're both studying in uni, Harry law and Louis drama, but Louis still feels like they're in different stage of their lives. Harry seems to be ready for marriage and kids already, but Louis can't even think about it. He's just 24 for god's sake.

Door closes somewhere and Louis closes the textbook.

"Hiii Lou! I'm home!" Harry shouts and comes to livingroom. 

"Hey", Louis says and his stomach flips. Still, after this all, Harry is so pretty it hurts his eyes. His curls are over his shoulders and his green eyes shine. He seems to be happy. 

"I had a terrible day. 6 lectures! All just about what kind of laws we have", Harry says and sits next to Louis. "How about yours?"

Louis smiles. "Okay, I think. Just tired."

Harry puts his hand on Louis hand. "Guess what I found today!"

"What?"

Harry takes his bag and pulls all kind of magazines out. Wait. Not all kind of magazines. Fuck.

"Tadaa! Wedding magazines!" Harry says and starts to ramble everything and nothing about wedding. 

"Stop", Louis says harshly and Harry flinches. 

"What?" Harry asks quietly. 

"You just... God. Can't you calm down a bit? Like, we're just 24, we don't need to hurry", Louis says and sighs. _Stay calm, stay calm Louis._

"I'm 22", Harry says.

"Excatly, we don't need to hurry", Louis says back.

"My mom got married when she was 20", Harry continues.

"You are not your mom, Harry! Or me!" Louis says, and his voice is louder than before.

"Stay calm, Louis", Harry says, clearly a bit scared of his boyfriend.

"Don't you fucking dare- I do not have a problem with it! I can get mad, or don't you accept it?!" Louis is fully shouting now, standing up. 

"Louis, you do have a problem with it and-"

"No I fucking don't! Can't you understand! I am allowed to get angry sometimes! Right?!" Louis shouts. "You drive me fucking crazy! You're 22 but oh who wants to get married?! Who wants to have ten kids and a big fucking house?!"

Louis throws his textbook on the wall, and Harry flinches. He squeezes the magazines harder and keeps his look down.

"You can't even fucking look at me? ! Do I scare you?! Good! Fucking great!" Louis shouts, he shouts so loudly. 

Harry has never been so scared of him.

"Get up!" Louis shouts and grabs Harry's arm. Harry's panicking, his heart beats loudly in his chest. 

"Louis you're hurting me!" Harry says and tries to get away.

"I'm hurting you?! I?! Get your fucking pieces together Harry!" Louis says. He's furious.

Harry doesn't even notice when he starts crying, but he does. 

"C'mon Harry. Don't be a fucking baby!"

"I love you! Louis, I love you!" Harry shouts, eyes closed and Louis tight grip still on his arm. Louis just laughs coldly and then. 

Louis hand lands on Harry's cheek. A loud slap echoes in the room and for a second everything is quiet. Harry falls on his knees when Louis lets go of his arm. Louis stares first Harry and then his own hand in disbelief. 

Harry gets up, trembling and looks at Louis.

Neither of them says a word.

"You're not even sorry?" Harry asks, or actually it's said like it's some fact that they both know it's true. But Louis is sorry.

His mouth just doesn't work.

Harry nods his head, takes his bag on the ground and then, kisses Louis cheek. 

"Thank you for your time you wasted with me." 

And just with that he's gone and Louis falls apart.


End file.
